The New Kids
by miski mangakid
Summary: read and review.
1. The New Kids

A tall girl ran up to soul Maka Alborn's weapon partner.

"SSSOUUUUUULLLLLLL!" screamed the girl with matching hair crushing the boy.

" umm, Tamashi I think he stopped breathing.." a small girl with beige hair said. " Hehe opps guess I lost it there for a bit." Tamashi giving a reassuring smile.

"Soul are you OK.?" Maka Alborn the straight A student asked. "uhh I think so.." soul whimpered.

"Hi cous!" the beige haired girl cried. " oh! I almost didn't realize you were there Kitsune! Not with all of this excitement.." Maka glared at Tamashi.

"hehe sorry you know how I am when I get excited.." Tamashi smiled.

"so what are you guys doing here in the DWMA?" "well duuhh ain't it obvious? We're applying here!" Kitsune laughed.

" what? But aren't you two too little to apply!" Maka yelled"

"wow nice job keeping up with our age.." Tamashi sneered. "Maka you know that Tamashi is the same age as us and Kitsune is only about a year younger.." Soul remarked still a bit blue in the face. "mhhhmm he's right you know.." Kitsune said.

"yo Soul!" black star one of the best fighters in the academy cried. " hey what took you so long man that wasn't cool of you." Soul remarked while knuckle touching Black Star.

" hey man you know me I'm the biggest star out there and big stars like me need there rest!" Black Star shot back.

" yea,yea,yea,man I know where you"re coming from." Soul smiled back.

Tsubaki timidly following behind Black Star asked, " hey and who are you two?" " oh we're new here just applying today. we're related to Maka and Soul. " Tamashi winked. " I din't know you guys had relative!" Tsubaki cooed

" wow your pretty tall for an weakling." Black Star snapped.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki whimpered. " what did you call me?" Tamashi suddenly getting serious. "what you don't like being called weakling?" Black Star snapped " umm. Black Star you rellay don't want to make her she'll go to her dark si.." Soul started to say but got cut off when Tamashi lifted Black Star off of the ground.

" hey you put me down!" Black Star said sneering a little. He swung a punch and was blocked by Tamashi's hand.

" Hey Tamashi it's ok he didn't mean anything he's always like that!" Kitsune said. " of course I meant what I said stupid." Black Star snickered. Kitsune made signs saying "no don't say that.." of course Black Star ignored her warning completely.

" great the first day of school and there's already a fight Black Star started.." Maka remarked.

" hey how about you and me take this outside. Tsubaki go and get Stein or something.." "but Black Star.." Tsubaki whimpered " just do it!" "oh ok.." Tsubaki scampered away.

"just you and me." Tamashi sneered. " Alright but you had better prepare for a beating that you're gonna remember for the rest of your life Tamashi. Cause I'm the toughest guy round here and no one that stands up to me makes it out alive." " now lets not over exaggerate here Black Star." Maka cooed.

"oh man this is going to be a blood bath" Soul chocked


	2. The New Kids fight to the finish?

I guess you could say I get a little too crazy when I'm mad. And Black star got me mad..

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR THROAT OUT YOU BLUE HAIRED PIECE OF CRAP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could feel the darker part of me start to take control. Waves of anger washed over me like an endless sea.

" hey who are you to call me the great black star a piece of crap! You should really watch your tongue I might just rip it out you know."

I made a low growl and transformed my arm into the blade of a scythe.

" wow soul she's a scythe just like you!" Tsubaki cried in surprise. "yeah but she's a lot scarier then I am.." soul whimpered.

Black star went for my chest, I wasn't sure why and then he hit me with his soul wavelength.

Blood trickled out of my mouth and then I hit his right shoulder giving him a good deep cut.

" you think you can beat me you piece of crap! I'm going to surpass god one day!" black star bragged

" of course you are and I'm a 1000 pound gorilla." I said as I aimed for his chest and he quickly dodged it. " speed star lets go!"

black star was going in and out of my vision. If I was hit by another soul wavelength I wouldn't make it and failure was not an option. "NO ONE CALLS ME WEAKLING AND MAKES IT OUT ALIVE!" I screamed

I followed him and tried to predict his movements. I slashed to my left, and missed. I closed my eyes and listened. I jutted forward and finally hit black star but only got his arm again.

_**Meanwhile during all the commotion a blond haired girl with a large bow was coming up the stairs. A cute brown haired girl timidly trailing behind.**_

" Tamashi! Look it's a button!" the little girl with the bow on cried. Immediately the riled up white haired girl stopped in mid swing. She kicked black star like he was nothing and ran up to the girl her arm transforming back into an arm.

"um soul what just happened?" Tsubaki asked. "well you see Tamashi has a thing for buttons... and the blond haired girl, Koneko is the only one that can get her out of her 'black' mood."

"yeah remember that _crazy_ family reunion with both of our families.." Maka laughed.

"yeah man it was so cool.." soul started to look distant.

"that's the first time I met Tamashi and the first time Soul met Kitsune" Maka laughed " when the two of them met they immediately clicked and now Tamashi and Kitsune are pretty inseparable."

"yeah they sure do click.. they both ruined my family reunion party when they climbed onto the table and started singing bar songs.." soul mumbled.

"hey I've already seen that button..." Tamashi whimpered. Koneko reached into a deep pack and pulled out another button. "but look this one looks like a seashell!" " OH MY GOD IT DOES!" Tamashi screamed.

Koneko looked behind the ecstatic Tamashi to see black star cut up and bruised on the ground. " Tamashi how could you hurt black star! Oh no are you all right black star!" Koneko cooed as she started to rub her face in his hair.

Tsubaki blushed a little getting a bit jealous. She rushed over to him. "black star are you OK? I was so worried.." Tsubaki said as she knelt down next to him " hey I'm fine! Just a couple of scratches! Definitely not enough t o bother a big star like me!" black star bragged.

Tamashi drolling over the seashell button was too busy to notice.

Death the kid, lord death's son walked up the stairs to see a little brown haired girl, watching as someone that resembled soul drooled over what looked like a button, a blond girl with a bow rubbed her face all over black star with of course Tsubaki tending to fresh wounds on him, and soul, Maka and a beige haired girl resembling Maka watched all of this mess.

" MITSU!" Patty, one of kid's weapons yelled.

The little brown haired girl slowly turned around and a smile came across her face. "Patty!" she cried and was soon crushed in between Patty's boobs. Liz patty's sister ran up to her too and crushed her.

"what the hell is going on here?" kid yelled. " and who are you?" he yelled pointing at Tamashi.

Soul walked over toward him. " that's my cousin.. Tamashi. She's umm different.." soul remarked staring at her who was still drooling over the button.

" I see..." kid said walking over to her.

Koneko straightened her bow and ran over to kid. " hey kid I'm Koneko!"

kid gasped and fell to the floor " you're perfectly symmetrical! It's so beautiful!" he said as tears streamed down his face. "

hehe yeah I know thanks kid." Koneko laughed.

"if your so obsessed with symmetry then why do you have three lines on your head?" Tamashi remarked wiping drool from her mouth.

Suddenly kids eyes got dark and he curled into a ball. "i know I'm disgusting an abomination to this world.." kid cried.

Liz ran over to him " it's OK kid we can try dying your hair again it's bound to stay in some time." " hey how do you know this girl by the way" kid said pointing to Mitsu.

"she's our cousin silly!" Liz cried

"yeah can't you see the resemblance!" patty yelled

kid tried comparing the three of them but he saw no resemblance to them at all.

"umm yes?" kid said in a questioning voice. "oh shit! We're really late for class now!" Kitsune cried " hey that reminds me Tsubaki weren't you supposed to get stein!" " oopies.." Tsubaki mumbled. Tamashi, Maka and soul were the first ones to dash for the door. Black star jumped to his feet screaming," yaaahhhhhooooo!" as he dashed for the door, Tsubaki going in after him. Kid waited patiently for it to be exactly 8:00 before running inside Patty, Koneko, and Mitsu trailing behind him.


End file.
